Secrets of the Amazons
by Eryessa
Summary: Saving women was Aegea's mission, but finding herself getting involved with The WWE Shield members and bringing them to her compound was not her goal. As the Queen of her faction, Aegea was used to seeing the pain men created for women but when one of her Warriors hurts one of the men in such a way, the world seems to have turned upside down for her. The Shield/OCs pairings.
1. Prologue

As his wrestling persona Dean Ambrose, it wouldn't have been a far fetch to see someone like that woman trying to help another woman. As Jon Good in his real self, it just seemed too far fetched to be normal.

Jon had been in a meeting, a safety meeting with the rest of the WWE superstars where every performer involved with the company was manditarily ordered to sit in on. Luckily the WWE was playing in his new home town of Las Vegas, so he didn't have to travel far to get back to the comforts of his small but comfortable apartment. Yet, in the middle of this meeting a monitor that was hooked up to the production company turned on and filmed two women.

But these were not any other women, they were women wearing black leather jackets with patches on them that meant something but Jon couldn't make out what they were wearing. But the one thing that set them apart from any other women he'd known in his life, they rode in on motorcycles. A dark blue street bike and a red more classic style motorcycle, with the Harley logo on it.

The taller of the two women was close to six feet tall Jon would have put her, dark skin with long braids pulled back into a high ponytail on top of her head. He could see instantly that she was not someone to mess with, older looking too. She wore a black tank top underneath the black leather jacket and blue jeans with what appeared to be combat boots. Her arms were big for a woman, not fat but muscled as if she was some sort of weight lifter.

The second of the two women was much smaller in height, but carried a holstered handgun against her leather clad thigh. She had on boots as well, but she wore a black sports bra and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Her black hair was cropped short, she had fair skin that was lightly touched by the sun and an oval face. She wasn't fat per se but she did have some weight to her but it was mainly made of muscle, especially her legs.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince McMahon asked as he stood next to his son in law known the world over as Triple H.

"I don't know. It must be important if the production people are doing this." The other man replied.

The two women parked their motorcycles in the parking garage that was attached to the arena, along the wall to one of the back entrances where the staff was loading things from the semi trucks. With Raw being that night, it was amazing that no one had stopped them.

"Looks like they want a show." Jon heard the taller of the two women say as she apparently spotted the cameraman.

"Probably get one if he decides to come after her again." The shorter of the two said. "Cleo, this is where we said we'd meet her, right?"

"Yeah. I'll call her." Reaching into her pocket, Tall One pulled out a simple flip screen cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

Shorty took her time looking around the area for someone, or something. Maybe get her bearings or something. Then she spotted the all too familiar picture on the side of the nearby truck trailer. It was of himself as Dean Ambrose and two other men known as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins posing as The Shield, one of the most dominate factions that the WWE had employed as of late. She lifted up her sunglasses and swung her leg over the seat of her motorcycle and stood up, her hand coming to rest on the handle of the gun that was hanging out of the holster attached to her thigh.

"Aren't those the three men some of the others swoon over?" Shorty asked her companion.

Cleo, which apparently was her name, looked up. "The Shield, yeah. And she's not picking up."

Not taking her eyes off the large picture of the three men, the other continued. "We were only let in because of the guard, I don't think they'll let me into the building."

"It's not illegal. You have a license to carry, and it's not concealed. What would the big issue be? I know the laws."

Cleo put the stand of her motorcycle down and stood off it as well. Then she joined Shorty, who still was staring at The Shield's picture.

Jon was mildly intrigued that she was familiar with the company. From whatever universe they lived in, he was certain that they didn't know anything about wrestling.

"Do you think it's real, what they say about injustice?" Shorty asked.

"It's just a show, piece of crap show. Don't understand why the others like it." Cleo apparently wasn't a fan.

Jon could see that there was a definite age difference between the two. The black woman, Cleo, had a deeper voice, while the shorter dark haired woman had a lighter voice, angelic. She could sooth a savage beast if she did it right. She didn't sound old at all, like she was still in her early teens or something like that.

"Aegea, what do we do? She's not picking up." Cleo asked after trying to call whoever they were looking for.

The name Aegea sounded familiar to Jon, in some way but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't understand, he was sure he had never seen Aegea before. Or had he? Nah, he would remember someone like her.

"We wait five minutes, if she's not out then we see about going in and getting her out."

Cleo seemed to appreciate that answer.

It nearly seemed like five minutes was so long to wait, but neither woman made any movement until one of the doors opened. It was one of the exit doors that led out into the parking lot where the two women in black leather jackets were standing. Out came a woman, from what Jon could see when the cameraman tried to focus on her. The two women turned towards her, Aegea with her hand on her gun and Cleo tense for some reason.

"Go!" The light brown woman's plea died when there was a man's yell for her to stop.

This man was someone Jon had seen in passing. He was one of the workers, but an electrical engineer that worked on the lighting rigs over the rings at the televised shows. He had always seemed professional, now he seemed demented. Hell bent on doing something to someone and Jon had no idea what was going on.

"You don't mess with the Amazons." Jon glanced at the Las Vegas native known as Ryback. "You don't mess with the people who call on them for help."

There had been talks of a wide spread biker gang of supreme feminist women acting like Hell's Angels almost. They called themselves The Amazons. But other than that, Jon still had no clue as to what their real motives were. If they even had one at all.

The man that was chasing the woman stopped when Cleo put her arm around her shoulders and Aegea put herself between the woman and the man.

"Are you the husband?" She asked.

He looked down at her. "I'm Kevin Birch, I'm Clair's husband. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting our own kind. She contacted me."

Aegea had no emotion, or if she did she was masking it. Her hand was still on the holstered gun on her thigh and her aviator sunglasses hid her eyes.

"You? Why?" His lips turned up as if he thought something was funny.

"Five broken bones in three years isn't something to smile at."

His smile fell. "I never put my hands on her!" This Kevin guy yelled, taking a threatening step closer to her.

"And yet you denied an unborn child to live."

Did she just say that? The thought of a man forcefully terminating a woman's pregnancy was something that made a lot of the divas gasp at in the meeting area. Even a quick glance at Vince McMahon, Jon could see that he was not amused.

"It probably wasn't mine. So who cares? She's been sleeping around with who knows what." Kevin was slowly starting to boil over in anger.

Aegea made no movement, she didn't look threatened. Actually she didn't look like she had anything to fear.

"Who is at fault is the man that can end a living being's life without thought for the safety of his wife. She's tried to get a divorce from you but you seemed to know what to say to get her back to your bed, and under your thumb. She wants out and she had to go to us for help. So, let me point something out to you, Kevin Birch, Amazons take care of our own kind, the female kind. So the next time you hear from Clair, you will be hearing from her victim's advocate and a divorce lawyer. Until then, let's see how long you have a job." She nodded towards the cameraman.

Aegea turned towards Cleo and Clair, made a hand motion. Clair was now wearing a motorcycle helmet and two steps from Kevin he shoved the woman. He had taken his anger out on someone that had done nothing to him. As she braced herself with her right leg, she pivoted around and looked at the man who was preparing to punch her.

Jon stiffened up, expecting Aegea to let the man's fist connect with her head. Only that didn't happen. She dodged, pulled her gun and had it out at him in an expert sort of way. A stance that seemed familiar to him. Her legs spread out, both her hands on the gun and looking down the barrel at the man.

"I've shot one man in my life, don't be the second one."

There was an audible click as Cleo walked forward with her own gun drawn. "We have rights, too, you know." She said. "We carry guns as protection from men like you. I don't think you're in any position to fight back. You attack one of us the other is putting a fucking bullet in your head."

"Your options are simple, really, leave Clair alone. Let her get the divorce and move one with her life. Or you'll be bleeding to death, killed like the fetus you killed. Those are your options. All we have to say is self defense."

Who the hell were the Amazons? What was their purpose in this life? Jon had seen the guns. Never had he met a woman that openly carried a gun or one that threatened death on a man. He felt like he understood, like there was something going on in his brain that was telling him that this woman was familiar in some way but he didn't know.

Aegea and the woman got on her motorcycle, Aegea helping her up behind her as if she were riding a horse. Cleo got on her motorcycle and they backed up and turned to head out of the garage, out of view of the camera.

"Dude, I hope we never have to deal with them." John Cena said. "Those are some crazy bitches."

"You don't mess with the Amazons." Ryback said making the older wrestler look at him. "Those two are from the Sin City faction. It just so happens that the Las Vegas run Amazons were the first to be established back in the fifties. Men are not allowed into their ranks. They only use men for one thing and that's sex. Otherwise, if you fuck up then you're probably as good as dead."

"Shit." Cena mumbled, shaking his head. "Still, I will throw a fit if we ever have to deal with them."

CM Punk spoke up. "Doesn't the tall black chick look like Michonne from The Walking Dead?" Of course he would put those two people together, Jon rolled his eyes at what Punk had said.

But Jon wouldn't mind working with them.

The Amazons meant crazy business and crazy was exactly what Dean Ambrose was after all.

Jon Good could deal with a little crazy.

* * *

**This is just a taste of the story that I have worked a long time on for you guys. It's a new lo**

**ok on some of the issues that I have written in my other stories but also talking about things that I haven't written about. This is beyond my comfort zone and I hope you guys can bear with me when the parts come along.**


	2. Chapter 1

She wanted to see the baby girl so bad. Aegea knew this was the first child born on the compound since she had been herself. So it was a special event especially it was the first birth at the compound in a long time.

Coming back from the LA compound after helping them with a building project, Aegea, Cleo and eleven other of their Warriors were heading through the main strip of Las Vegas, the hometown and the origins of The Amazon Biker movement. Their mixed class of motorcycles roared through, earning looks of awe and contempt from people around them.

Las Vegas in the daylight was not as glamorous as it was in the night time. Of course it was during the night when most of the problems seemed to happen. How many times had they been called out of their bunks when something like domestic violence occurred? That month at least six different times.

With the want and need of getting back to the compound high on her priority, Aegea led the way with the other Amazons following their Queen's Harley Fat Boy down the strip.

Go Go dancers, women in skimpy plumage outfits stood outside dance halls and some of the casinos trying to entice men into them. Off the strip Aegea knew of most of the strip clubs because some of the women they encountered worked there. But that day was all about new life, about the positive things that had been happening to the faction.

Turning off the main strip and onto a street that would lead them North, to the highway, they came to a red light. The morning sun was already starting to turn hot, the heat made Aegea's shoulders sweat making the leather jacket stick to the skin of her shoulders and her upper back. As she waited for the light to turn green on the turn lane, she happened to glance to her right at the silver compact car that was waiting to for the green light on the straight lane.

The man in the driver seat turned his head to look at her. His window was down, his arm resting on the window lining and she could see that he had well defined muscles. Although not particularly handsome, she recognized him.

He was the man that was on a picture of that truck trailer back at the arena. How long ago was that? Two months? Yeah, he was that WWE wrestler known as Dean Ambrose. With his shaggy style of wavy dish blond hair and a crooked smile, he was looking at her. She didn't see anyone else in the car with him, not that from where she was perched on her Harley she could see anyone else in the car. It didn't mean that he didn't have someone else in the car with him.

He smirked at her, a crooked grin that instantly made her smile back at him in a similar manner. The corner of her mouth quirked up and she lifted two fingers in a mock salute, at least showing some dignity of respect for him. She didn't know anything about him other than his ring name and that he was in a wrestling faction known as The Shield, who fought some sort of warped idea of injustice that was plaguing the WWE. She didn't care, the others ones, the youngsters preferred to watch these three men because they were reminded of what the Amazons did on a daily basis.

The straight lane light turned green and Dean Ambrose started to turn away and drive off. Only that didn't really happen.

On the oncoming lane she picked up the sound of a revved engine, she saw one heading down the opposite facing lane swerving around a car that was in it's way, and then careened head on into the silver compact car, making it even more compact. The impact alone was enough to send a shower of glass raining down on Aegea's helmeted head.

"Gea! Are you okay?" Lyra, one of the younger Warriors from the twelve other bikers with her asked as she jumped off her red Honda street bike.

"I'm okay." She responded dusting the glass off of her shoulders. "Let's see if he's okay." She pointed to the silver compact car that was now practically missing the front end because it was severally smashed in.

The man Dean Ambrose was leaning forward over the steering wheel when Aegea got there. Blood mixed in with his hair, dribbling down his arm from the various small lacerations from what she could make out. But there was an added issue.

"There's two more men in here." She called out over her shoulder.

"What do you mean two more?" Lyra asked glancing in the window. "Well shit."

"Lyra, take the smaller man in the back seat. Cleo," she looked at her second in command.

"I got the big guy. Poly, Nesia, you two are with me."

Practically jumping up onto the trunk of the car, Cleo scrambled over the roof and jumped down onto the ground near the front passenger car where the man known as Roman Reigns was slumped over against his door.

Lyra and two other bikers headed to the opposite back passenger side to help get Seth Rollins out of the backseat.

Leaning through the open window, Aegea reached and tried to unclip the seat belt that held Dean in place. Only problem was that the damn thing was stuck.

"Countess," she looked at the flat nosed raven haired woman in the black biker suit. "I need your knife."

"Here." She slid it out of her boot and passed it over to Gea.

"I can't get his door open." Lyra called out.

"Use the butt of your gun to smash out the window, then you have to pull him through the window itself, like what we're doing with this guy." She instructed the younger Warrior.

Aegea reached behind her to give the knife back to Countess before reaching in and struggling to get his upper body out of the car. From what she could smell, there was a large chance of a fire starting and to have three men go up in smoke was not what she wanted. Hell, it wasn't what anyone wanted at that moment.

"Why are we doing this, Gea?" Countess asked moving to her side and reaching in for the man's left arm. "Why are we helping a bunch of men?"  
Why indeed? This wasn't what she was known for, this wasn't what the Amazons were seen as doing. The thought of helping men when all they ever dealt with were the bastards that beat and bloodied their wives and children was a far fetched one. But still, it was the humane act of a human being.

"Because we can." She responded after not coming up with a good answer. "They haven't done us wrong. Now pull his ass out of the goddamn car, Countess."

All three men had to get pulled out of the windows because their doors were jammed shut. No amount of force from a group of women could get it to open for them. So they had to struggle to get the men out of the windows. There was glass from the shattered window that proved to be difficult to do but Aegea managed to deal with it.

With Countess on her left, Aegea slung Dean's arm around her shoulder and with his left arm around Countess, they began pulling. Two other women came up when most of his body came through the window, all they had to do was cradle his body so that they wouldn't drop him.

"Wait, his foot is stuck." Serena called out before reaching into the car and untangling his foot with the warped steering wheel. "Kay, he's clear."

Those four women pulled a six foot four man out of a mangled car with onlookers watching. With his arms around two of the women's shoulders, Aegea had to hold on to his belt so that her body could take his weight while she and Countess walked backward towards the nearby bikes, a ways from where the car sat mangled with the other car.

"Is the idiot in that one alive?" She asked, pointing to the blue truck that had swerved into Dean's car.

"Got out and ran away." Countess said.

The sun seemed hotter now as she laid Dean down on the ground. It was getting worse, her shoulder was bared as she leaned over Dean's head, checking for a pulse. He had one, that was a good thing.

"How are the other two?" She asked looking at Serena who was standing nearby.

The blond woman looked over the top of the wreckage. "I can't tell how they are doing but I think the others got them out and clear."

With how tall and big Roman Reigns was, it was evident that a lot of the women had to help Cleo and the Hawaiian twins get out of the car. Much like what the four women had to do with Dean, Roman was pulled out but apparently with much more effort because of the size of his body. He wasn't the size of a Duke Brother, but it was difficult to get him out. Of the three men Seth Rollins didn't need as much help out, Lyra and two others had him out in no time after getting the window busted in and they had to cut him out.

A noise, sounding a lot like the popping of wood on fire came from the nearby cars. There was a whoosh sound and the heat around the area went from hot to hellish hot. Glancing over her shoulder, it took a second to realize that the cars were on fire. The mangled frames had fire right in the engine compartments, just on the underside. People weren't coming towards these women who were making sure that the three men involved in the wreck. From Aegea's spot she didn't know if the other two were okay, but Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns had taken the brunt of the wreck in their laps and heads.

Dean's jeans were badly ripped, blood staining his blue jeans darker than what they had been. His eyes were closed, he didn't look tough and strong as he had appeared in the image on the truck Aegea had seen. He didn't look like the bad ass that he seemed to be on television. No, he looked weak, injured and unconscious.

"We need to get EMTs here." Aegea looked at Serena.

"I'm on it." She said standing up, wiping the blood off her hands on her black jeans before heading to her saddle bag on her bike where Gea thought she kept her phone.

Looking down at the man she had pulled out of the wreck, Aegea sighed. He was alive, that much was evident. She placed her hand on his chest and felt it rising and falling steadily, then she moved her fingers to his pulse point on his neck and it was clear that he had a strong pulse. He was just knocked unconscious. Or there could be worse damage for the medics to deal with.

"What are we going to do?" Countess asked.

"We're going to make sure that the paramedics tend to them. We'll find out which hospital they are being taken to and check in on them."

Aegea watched as Countess knelt down next to her. "He's one of those wrestlers the kids watch, right?"

"Yeah, I saw his picture on a truck at the arena." She answered.

"Bet he's just like the rest of them." Countess rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Willing to just sleep with women for the heck of it."

"Isn't that what we are known for, only we seek comfort with men when we deem fit?"

It was true, they needed to keep a bad ass persona up for the masses. So acting like a bunch of feminist crazed women, hired guns for women needing to be escorted from their homes and whatever was necessary. But that was just on the outside, it really masked what they were doing. It had been years since a man, any man, had been to the compound for any purpose other than servicing the women.

"Do you think we need one of those at the compound? Is that what you're thinking?"

"I have absolutely no damn idea what I'm thinking. They just sort of intrigue me." She shrugged.

Off in the distance there was a distinct wail that had Aegea looking up. It was an unmistakeable sound of an ambulance. Along with cop cars.

The entire intersection was littered with car parts and broken pieces. There were people outside the buildings watching everything going on. People were filming the incident.

"Why aren't anyone trying to help?" Serena asked.

"They're too scared or stupid to do anything." Aegea said when Serena stood staring at one group of men who had their phones out filming the entire thing. "Not everyone is made to be heroes of their own life."

The sirens grew closer, the cops were the ones that got there first.

"Do you know what happened?" A female cop with blond hair tied back into a bun on the nape of her neck asked kneeling next to Aegea.

"The driver of this car," she motioned to Dean, "had the right of way. He was going through when the man of the blue truck barreled through the intersection and hit his car straight on. I was on my Harley the next lane over when it happened. Damn near had a glass shower today."

The cop woman nodded. "Is he okay? Has he woken up?"

"No, he was unconscious when we pulled him out, along with two other men. They are on the other side of this wreckage." Aegea pointed in the direction where she thought she saw the other women from her group.

The cop woman called out to her partners. "There are two more victims over there. I'm going to get my extinguisher to put out the flames."

To see a woman taking control of the situation, especially one that dealt with a gang of women who were not seen in good light, was what Aegea wanted to deal with. The other times that she had dealt with cops in general were not in very good light, or under better circumstances. Not that this instance was any better than the last, but the laws and the Amazons didn't tend to get along even when they were on the same side.

Two ambulances came onto the scene, on the opposite side where the other Amazons had Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Aegea stood up, looked around and saw that the other groups of Amazons were coming back towards where she, Countess, Serena and the last one of their group were standing near to where their bikes were.

"Cleo, how are they?" Aegea asked.

"Seth and Roman are being loaded into the ambulances. We were told to go away, basically." She shrugged.

"Gea," Lyra, who had a smear of red on her cheek, spoke up. "What's going to happen now?"

"We started the job. We're going to finish it. We answer truthfully to all the cops questions, we find out where the men are being taken to and we make sure that they are being taken care of."

Countess spoke up. "Why?"  
"It's the human thing to do."

Scratching her jaw, Countess sighed. "I hope you're not making a big mistake out of this, Gea. I mean, males are all the same. Even the famous ones."  
It wasn't the fact that she didn't believe Countess, she had seen it too many times before. But still…

"Look, Aegea, this is a bad thing." Countess looked at the man prone on the ground.

The Queen held up her hand. "Just stop. We're going to deal with this first and then see about going home."

Countess crossed her arms, puffing at a loose piece of hair that fell into her eyes and watched the male cop that arrived on the scene approach them.

* * *

**Well that's the first official chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Other updates are to follow, just be patient with me, okay? So until next time, see you guys around.**


	3. Chapter 2

"His name is Jonathan Good." Countess said handing a wallet off to the male cop that was taking Aegea's statement.

The male cop was heavy set and his eyes beady, with wisps of white hair sprouting on top of his head and along his handlebar mustache. He didn't stand facing her, and he wasn't meeting the Queen's eye as he tried getting answers from her. Aegea had wanted to be questioned by the female cop but she was gifted with that rotund retard.

He took the offered wallet. "Is everything in it?" He cast a quick look at the dark haired biker woman.

"Hey, I'm doing a good thing here, no need to profile me, Sir." She took a step towards him.

Aegea put a hand on her companion's stomach, stopping her from approaching the cop anymore. "Ease off, Countess." She demanded, using her strongest tone with the woman. "Let him do his job so we can leave."

Countess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at the cop in contempt. Who wouldn't when he could barely stop looking at her chest? Aegea shook her head and glanced at the cop with much the same look the taller woman was.

Her jacket was making her skin sticky and scratchy. Aegea kept scratching at her shoulder as the cop kept asking her the same question in several different ways. He just wanted to see if she was lying, being untruthful or whatever, she told herself as she waited for him.

By then a news crew had arrived, people were trying to get looks at the three men that were being loaded up into three different ambulances. Apparently, maybe to Aegea, that people recognized the men that the thirteen women had pulled out of a car crash.

"Last I saw of the other driver was that he went that way." Countess said, pointing in the general direction Aegea assumed that the hit and run driver had gone in. "Why don't you go get him and stop wasting our time."

"Countess, that's enough." Cleo said as she came to stand with their Queen.

"Yes, Countess, that's enough." Aegea mimicked her friend and the second in command. "Look, we're worried about the men we rescued. Last any of us saw none of them were awake. This Jon Good guy was driving, the man known as Roman Reigns was in the front passenger and Seth Rollins was in the backseat. Do you have any idea where they are being taken to?"

"The closest hospital is Clark County General." The officer told her, glancing at her and the twelve other women that were looking at him. "I would look there if you're so inclined."

"Then that's what we're going to do." Aegea turned and with a wave of her hand, she and the others headed back towards their motorcycles.

"Why are we going to see them?" Countess asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's the human thing to do." Lyra spoke up but looked away when Countess swung her head around to look at the younger woman. "Just saying."

"It is human to want to know how someone is doing." Aegea said swinging her leg over her Harley. "Look, I want to see how they are doing. If they don't want to see us then that's fine and we'll go back to the compound. Anyone who wants to can follow me to Clark County General. If not, then you can go on home."

"There are always thirteen riders together, you know that. No one rides alone." Countess said as she got her helmet off her handlebars. "I just don't…I don't like them. I don't know why you do."

Neither did she for that matter. Aegea wondered why she was so bothered about three men she had only ever seen as a picture on the side of a WWE truck and on the television.

Why was she so taken with them?

Or was it something to do with the one she pulled out of the car?

* * *

Clark County General was located near Downtown Las Vegas, a good ten minute ride from the crash site. All thirteen of the Amazon women left together for the hospital, following ten minutes behind the men that they had rescued.

Social media was never, if ever, a thing for The Amazons or their unspoken codes and laws amongst themselves. But this was going well beyond what any of them understood as the rules set before them. Aegea was acting out of the norm and she didn't even understand why. Even as she rode to the hospital, Cleo and Lyra close behind her on their street bikes, she wondered why those three men were so intriguing. Did any of the other women see them as intriguing too?

Maybe Lyra but none of the others were saying much about Aegea's stance in all of this, except for Countess.

Was it the fact these three men fought for justice on television? Maybe, but then again maybe it was the fact that some of the women had lost touch with…with what? It wasn't like she ever was beaten before in her life. Her mother never laid a hand on her daughter, she was raised to love and cherish the women that came to live on the property for a short time and then watch them get shipped off to other branches of the Amazons. She hardly ever personally dealt with a man before, except on rare occasions and only if she wasn't alone. But there had been one time.

Aegea shook her head at the faded memory that only happened thirteen years prior. Now at twenty-six, it had all but become a part of the nightmares that crept into her unconscious moments.

Why was it so strange that she liked three men, three men of whom she had never met before?

Pulling into the visitor parking lot near the Emergency department, the thirteen women found parking spots for their bikes. Powering down her own Fat Boy she looked at the near total white building that stood tall like a mountain in front of her. How many times had she come to one of these? Too many to count in her lifetime, and never because she was a patient, she was always there for the battered women that were called for. This time it was different. Three men, the same three men that they saved were there being tended to.

"Are we going in?" Lyra asked as she got off her bike.

"Yeah, we are." She responded, swinging her leg off of the Harley.

Aegea and the group of bikers walked into the Emergency room. There were some people waiting to be seen but when the Queen walked in with her gun prominent on her thigh, it was evident that all anyone thought was that she was there to kill someone. Or at least that's what some of the men thought.

"Elizabeth." Aegea greeted the nurse at the triage counter.

"Aegea, are you here for the three men you guys rescued?"

She nodded, knowing the nurse for years now. Both had worked together on various domestic assault cases that the Amazons were called in for. Sure people knew that Amazons tended to help battered women but they didn't know how far it went. That was the secret Aegea wanted to keep.

"Well Colby Lopez is awake if you want to see him." The nurse said, earning worried glances from her coworkers.

"Who?" Lyra asked.

"He's Seth Rollins." Elizabeth answered walking around the desk and motioned for the thirteen women to follow her. "His real name is Colby Lopez."

"Colby, huh?" Lyra mumbled as she fell into step next to Aegea.

Yeah, that was a name not common at all. Colby, sounded childish to her.

The man was laying in a hospital bed. His dark curly hair was a mess, there was a white bandage covering part of his temple and a large goose egg could be seen on his tanned skin. He looked up when Elizabeth pulled the curtain back from his area.

When the man saw the group of women he sat straighter. Sitting straighter made his unclothed upper half more defined. Muscles rippled through his arms as he pushed himself up against the pillow behind his head. He had a beard, a little scraggily and scruffy, his eyes were big and brown as he looked at the thirteen women standing in front of his bed.

"Hi." Aegea said when she notice that he was looking at her holstered gun. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. Why are you here?"

For a moment Aegea was shocked at how young he sounded for a man. It was like his voice box didn't change when he hit puberty or something like that. Because the rest of his body protrayed all man. He was definitely all man.

"You don't remember, boy?" Cleo asked, pushing one of her dreads off her shoulder. "We pulled you and your friends out of the wreckage."

The tall woman was more domineering to look at than Aegea was. The former Queen of the Sin City Amazons was a woman that no man dared to mess with, only because she could look them in the eye without fear. Like a pack alpha, she didn't take kindly to threats of dominance from males of her own species.

"Why? Why would you pull us out?" Colby asked.

"I've been asking the same question for a while now." Countess said, glancing at Aegea.

"Because we could. And I recognized you from when Cleo and I came to the arena to help that woman. Your picture was on the side of the truck."

"Still, that really isn't a good answer." Colby said as he reached up to touch the bandage on his head.

No it wasn't, but it was the best answer she could come up with in such a short amount of time.

Lyra walked to the side of the bed and grabbed his wrist. "Don't do that, you might rip your stitches." She said.

Colby's attention turned to the woman that was still holding his wrist. She was smaller than he was, that was very much apparent. He had muscles that a lot of men didn't have. He took care of himself, he took care of his health. He didn't look to be a man that endulged in the darker sides of life, even if he did have an intimidating kind of look to himself. Then he looked just beyond the women that had gathered at the foot of his bed.

"What are you looking for?" Lyra asked, dropping her hand from his wrist.

"I was wondering if the WWE may have sent a camera crew."

Aegea filled the women in on what had happened two months prior when she and Cleo had gone to the Las Vegas arena because of the woman trying to get away from her husband. "The company filmed our interaction. Apparently that man was fired, am I right?"

"Yeah, he was. The woman, what did you do with her?"

"Put her some place safe so she could finalize her divorce with her husband. Then she left to restart her life over. I'm not saying where but we do look out for our own." Cleo said.

Colby looked between Aegea and Cleo, probably sensing that they were not going to answer any more of the questions he wanted to ask.

"Where are the other two?" Aegea asked Nurse Elizabeth.

"They are over there in bays three and two." She said pointing the two closed curtains out for her. "They are resting right now, but if you want to see them for yourself then go ahead."

Cleo and Aegea stepped away from Colby's hospital bed and walked towards where the other two men were laying quiet in their own ER beds.

The one known as Jon Good was laying in the farthest bed. Poly and Nesia went towards Roman Reigns who was also quite out of it, Cleo leading the way over to him. Aegea, Countess, Serena and Tammy, the last one of their group, stood around Jon's bed.

"Jon Good, nice name." Countess commented looking him from head to toe. "He's quite handsome."

"He is." Aegea looked at her and then at the man in the bed.

"What is it with him that you like, Gea?" Serena asked.

"I don't know."

Really she didn't know how she thought of the man in front of her. His chest was not well defined, not like Colby's had been. He didn't seem to have as much body hair as the other man either. Never having looked at Roman Reigns fully, her only guess about the darker of the three men seemed to be more muscled than Jon Good. But Jon still had the muscles of a physical person. Her eyes scanned down his body, taking in the various cuts and small lacerations that littered his body. The gown he had been given didn't cover his legs, showing off thighs that were impressive for a man like him, and the large blood soaked bandage that covered his thigh.

It just reminded her of the horrors that resulted from automobile accidents. He was lucky he didn't loose a leg.

"I will say this, if I ever have a chance with him, I get him first." Countess said. She grabbed the end of the hospital gown and started to lifted it up.

Aegea slapped Countess's hand to make her drop the gown. "Let the man have some privacy, Tess." She scolded the other woman. "If we do this, it could shed bad light on the rest of the Amazons."

"Bring them back to the compound?" Serena asked, brows raised at what the other woman was saying.

"It's been done before in the old days when it was started. You were bred to be a queen." Countess reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, Tess." Aegea crossed her arms. "I don't have an issue with the idea of bringing them to the compound, I don't have a problem with breeding more Amazons. But they are famous people, they have cameras following them. They could bring unwanted attention to the women. And then what? Someone come to the compound looking for their wife and children? We can't risk the safety of the people we are entrusted to protect."

But a quick glance at the strawberry blond Lyra who was still talking to Colby told Aegea that the youngest woman in the thirteen had a fondness for the man. He seemed to be talking to her, she was standing right at his side with the other women that had pulled him out of the wreck and he didn't seem afraid. Even if they were carrying guns, Colby Lopez didn't seem scared of them. As many a man Aegea had encountered in her life were scared of them from all of the factions around, and it was this act that made them people to worry about in the long run.

"So, I take it that you're thinking about letting them stay." Countess glanced at the man in the bed.

"I thought you didn't like him."

She shrugged and tilted her head to look at him as well. Doing so made the faint scar on Countess's collarbone more prominent.

"I'll think about it. The safety of the others is my top priority right now. But maybe will have to be the answer for right now."

Poly and Nesia walked towards Jon Good's bed with Cleo and the other two that were involved with Roman's rescue. "He's woken up. I think he wants to talk to you." Cleo said. "And his name is Joe."

"Did you scare him?"

"No, but he did listen to me when I explained what happened. He wants to talk to the person in charge, as he put it." Cleo said.

So, she didn't want to be rude but Aegea didn't come when called by a man. She hadn't ever given one the luxury of ordering her around.

The man known as Roman Reigns was laying away, a similar bandage on the side of his head. His hair was hanging down in a long curtain over his shoulders. He was big compared to the bed, he still wore a shirt though, but it didn't hide the fact that his chest was large and muscled. His arms stretched the sleeves of his shirt in a threatening manner. Muscles like that scared some of the women.

"You're in charge?" He asked, looking Aegea up and down slightly with his eyes.

"I am Queen Aegea of the Sin City Amazons, yes." She said resting her hand on her holstered gun.

His eyes followed her hand movements. "Why? It's not that I'm ungrateful for what you did today, but why? I thought you only dealt with women in danger."

"Why do people ask why we did it? You were in danger and if you hadn't been told then I will. The car went up in flames soon after we did get you three out of it." She said. "So yeah, we did help. We help those that can't help themselves but you are right, we don't deal with man's problems. Usually it's the men that cause the problem."

His mouth set in a thick line. "I was raised better than that." He finally said.

"That's good to know."

"So, what? What's going to happen now?" He asked.

"Now? Well now that we've seen you three are okay and not seriously hurt, your Jon Good friend is still out of it but Colby Lopez is up and talking with his small group of rescuers." She motioned in the direction where Colby's ER bed was located. "And now we are going to leave."

"Why?"

"You are in good hands now. You don't need us anymore, young man." Cleo spoke up.

"What's going to happen after you leave?"

Aegea shrugged. "We go on living, just like you have to. Goodbye, Roman."

"It's Joe, Joe Anoa'i. I'm Samoan." He said, it sounded like he was trying to make the conversation last longer.

His gray eyes intrigued Aegea. For his nationality, a race brother to Poly and Nesia, he had alluring eyes. Eyes a woman would love to stare into.

Aegea leaned further towards him. Her hands resting on the edge of the bed. "Joe Anoa'i, now that is a nice name to say. I'm Aegea, but you can call me Gea if you so wish. And right now, you need to get better. I'm sure there will be a time when we will see each other again."

"What do you mean by that."

"Your patriarchal company will want to broadcast us, I'm sure. That's how your company works. If it boosts ratings then it's okay. But right now you need to worry about that bump on your head. Also you need to go check on your friends." Aegea smiled. "And tell Sleeping Beauty that I hope he gets better. I had to pull his ass out of that car." She leaned back and made a hand motion for the women to follow her.

Passing Colby's bed, Cleo called out to Lyra and the women still with him, motioning for them to follow.

"I hope to see you again." Lyra patted his wrist slightly as she tucked her dark strawberry blond hair behind her ear before turning away from the bed.

The thirteen of them left, got on their motorcycles and left north for their original objective. There was a new Amazon to welcome into the gang, which was something Aegea had wanted for the longest time.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed this update. I've been working really hard at this for you guys for a while now and this is one of the stories that I have really, really wanted to write for you guys so I hope it's been good so far. More to come soon, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 3

It had been several hours since The Amazons had pulled The Shield out of that wreckage.

Gea was out in the large barn that was on the compound where the vehicles were kept, especially those that needed to be fixed. Mending the motorcycles was to keep up with appearances for the Biker part of the Gang. Keeping the Compound secret was the most important thing, with all the factions around that was the most important rule for everyone involved in this thing. As Queen of the Sin City Faction, Aegea was instructed with keeping an eye on everything running around the compound they had set up in the high desert area outside of Vegas.

A distinct sound brought Gea out of her thoughts of the new compound issues and other Amazon business elsewhere. She heard the footfalls before she saw the two pre-teen boys run into the garage.

"Gea! Gea, you and the Amazons are on the news." Keegan, a dark skinned multi cultural boy, said motioning for her to follow him. Keegan was Cleo's son, a tall spindly boy who hadn't grown up into his tall figure, just as tall as his mother but with less muscle mass. The Queen was as taken to the boy as his own mother was.

She smiled, putting the wrench in the tool box and proceeded to sprint after them. They squealed in laughter as she poked them in their sides as they ran to the main house, dodging in and out of the women who were out working in the main part of the compound.

The main house was the main hub for everything that went on at the compound. The kitchen was used to prepare meals for everyone out in the nearby Mess Tent. There was the medical clinic for the basic stuff that women would need, there were a few who worked as nurses at the hospital and could take care of the rough housing boys that seemed to fall a lot. This was located in the refurbished basement of the main house. There was the entertainment system in the living room and it had the news on, and it was where a lot of the older women who tended to the main house was gathered.

A Crone by the name of Sharyl looked up when I came in the front door. "Seems that the three young men you saved were well known." She said nodding to the television against the back wall of the living room.

'WWE wrestlers Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins pulled out of wrecked car. A Drunk driver swerved into their lane at the lights and if it hadn't been for The Amazon, Vegas' own all female motorcycle gang, they would have possibly died when their car caught fire. This is unknown as to why they would save three men when they only really deal with other women, but a lot of people are grateful for their help."

Cleo stood with her arms crossed, leaning on her left leg while resting against the door frame. Cleo was half Black and half Asian, with strong features for a woman. She was a fighter, a once great cop out of New York, with a slight accent from that area. She didn't take lovers, she didn't do anything with men. She just didn't have the trust for them.

"Did we do the right thing?" Gea heard her ask.

"I think we did." She answered, mimicking her stance against the other side of the door frame. "But they are famous, they are the ones that have the spotlights on them on a weekly basis."

As if resting in Gea's mind, Cleo said. "If we have to deal with that company, I want nothing to do with it."

"I can only stand here and say I agree. But I am the face of this biker gang. I have to be there. If we have to deal with this company then do you think one of the younger warriors in training will be willing to go about it?"

Cleo nodded. "I don't see a reason why they wouldn't. It's been years since a male has been here."

"Bringing three men to the compound?" Sharyl asked, looking at us like we'd both grown two heads. "There is another family coming in, we need to lay low. They are all the way from the Denver faction. They'll be here in two weeks."

"They won't be performing any time soon. When they are ready to fight for their company we'll be there. That company is all about the money, all about the popularity of making crowds and money." Cleo said. "I know about them, they don't have a very good grasp on gender equality. Beth Phoenix was the last great Amazon warrior they had before they ditched her for those perfect perky females they call divas."

She must have known something about this WWE business. She didn't seem to care for what they call entertainment. It was no surprise that none of the bikers had ever really heard about them, aside from the boys that liked watching the shows. All the boys in question were there watching the news.

"They fight for Justice in the WWE. They are heels." Keegan told Aegea, and she looked at him. "They are the Shield from Injustice, The Shield. That's who they are. That's what they do. So I think it's cool that you Amazons saved them, even if they haven't found the guy that ran into them."

That's what really pissed her off. Drinking, driving while under the influence of any mind altering chemical. The next time she saw him, she was going to make him pay for nearly killing innocent lives. If it had been a mother and her children, there was going to be a hunting party and the Amazons would settle it in their own way, on their own laws.

"We'll deal with this when it gets put on us. Right now, the police have not seemed to want to talk to us. I have a feeling that this man's wife will find a way to make sure word gets to us." She pointed to the older woman who was standing next to one Vince McMahon. She was assuming it was his wife at least.

Gea left the house, not really interested in man made news. The muffler on her Harley was starting to mess up, not to mention there was a shower of glass in her engine and she didn't want to ride around with it until she was sure it was cleaned. For some reason, for whatever reason, she was hung up on something. And it wasn't her motorcycle.

"What's going on, Aegea?" Cleo asked walking out.

"My mother was Queen, she took many lovers just to get me. I was raised here, raised by Sharyl until I became of age and started my Warrior training. I have not laid with a man and I'm already twenty-six years old." She said, running through the thoughts that were going through her head.

"You're not Countess. I have counted many times since she had graduated and went outside of the compound for her little romps. Not that this isn't any of our business but she is the loosest of the group. I know you're nothing like her."

Cleo was never really fond of the younger woman. Cleo wasn't the one in charge, she only stepped down because she was growing in age and as a former cop, and a battered woman, it was hard to keep an eye on her son and fearing the day he was going to grow up. She didn't usually travel around, mainly stayed in Nevada while Aegea attended other Sisterhoods around the other states.

They walked around to the back end of the compound, there were high pitch yelling and wooden clanks could be heard. These were the Young Ones training, male and female. The Amazons gave them the tools and the abilities to survive in a world, to be able to live with real people. Cleo and Gea stood on the outside watching them, they were using wooden weapons first, and the mixed martial arts training from one of the Hawaiian sisters, it was Poly today. Wooden staffs and dual tonfas were being used in training, just to make sure something like this could be used outside of the compound. This batch were the sixteen year olds, all of five of them. Poly was practicing with a boy, letting the others watch them. There was one girl who stood on the outside of the group, arms crossed and a large blade hunting knife tucked into her belt.

"Rune!" Gea called out to her.

Rune, an eighteen year old girl of Anglo-Saxon descent, looked up. Her bright blond hair with its black dye streaks in it whipped up in the warm breeze that was passing through the over hang of trees. Rune was a recent new recruit to the Warriors, those that had the obligation of riding around in groups of thirteen. She'd gone through the channels of getting her motorcycle license. Her attitude was cold, she was not raised on any of the compounds, she was a new recruit that wanted nothing to do with men, much like Cleo had.

"Yeah?" She asked stepping up to Gea.

"How do you feel about joining the twelve of us at a meeting that will more than likely be coming up?" The Queen asked.

"With the men you rescued?" She asked.

"Ever heard of the WWE?" Rune nodded her answer. "Well, the three men that make up a group called The Shield, were in that car and Cleo is stepping down from the spotlight."

Rune looked at the older woman. "What would I have to do?"  
"Act like a bad ass bitch willing to take on the world of men? You know, what Amazons are true at doing." Cleo elaborated.

"The WWE is a patriarchal business, they have no right to us. But those three men have potential, we need more females around here."

"What if there are sons?"

"It wouldn't make much of a difference. We'll just keep expanding. But there has not been a man on the compound in years. If we get them for thirteen nights, we could have a chance at producing offspring."

"There's still a fifty fifty chance of there being sons."

"Keegan's my son and I refuse to kick him out because he's a boy. But I am getting up there in age, I'm far beyond the breeding part in my life. The myth of the Amazons killing sons are fables, the ancients called them close to Barbarians. While we share the same initial beliefs we do not kill the boys. You see them and their mothers heading off. It's so that the boys know their fathers. At least the ones that want to stick around and have a bond with their sons. But like we said, it's been years since a man, any man has used the cabins."

"If they are here, what will they be doing?" That was when Rune's young age started to show.

"Working. Life doesn't stop for them. And no, any sexual activities will be regulated to the night. We'll enforce a curfew for the Young Ones and see to it that the men don't go where they are not supposed to." Cleo said.

"Are you going to," Rune stopped her question when she looked at Aegea.

"If it is meant to be, then so be it. Remember, I was born into it. I've known nothing other than this life." She motioned to everything around them with a wide gesture of her arms. "This is all I know."

Rune looked down at her feet. "If I say yes, will I have to," she stopped herself before asking the obvious question.

"No. Remember, your freedom is bound here. You can do what you wish and if that means mating with them, if that's the happiness you want then you should do it. But don't let Countess pressure you. You know how she is around men."

She looked unsure of that. She was a new recruit, she moved fast through the ranks and training to get to where she was ready to go out on rides with the rest of the Amazons. She was a great fighter. But like most other women who were from similar backgrounds, men were the cause of their problems and her trust in the opposite sex was not solid. But she would make a great addition to the second in command when Cleo stepped down completely.

"So we straight?" Cleo asked Rune.

The younger woman nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. Unlike Aegea's own jet black hair and ever changing green eye color, she had the beauty Aegea felt she seemed to lack. No wonder all her troubles started with men.

"Yeah, I'll do it." She nodded.

That was all Gea could ask for considering the Cleo wanted nothing to do with the WWE.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later…**

It took three weeks before The Sin City Amazons were contacted. And as Gea had suspected it was the wife of the CEO of the WWE, Linda McMahon who contacted them.

"Gea," she looked up from where she was reaching for another log. It was one of the Maidens that came with the recent family. Her name escaped Gea but she still wore a cast on her left arm and a light blue silk dress that one of the Crones had given her. "Mrs. McMahon is on the phone for you."

"I'll be right there, Sister." She said standing up and taking a bandanna and wiping the sweat off my face.

She smiled at the Amazon Queen and then walked away, kicking up a slight cloud of dirt and dust in her wake.

If the weather got any hotter the would be at risk for a fire and that would cost them dearly for being complacent. It was abnormally warm for that time of year and if they didn't tend to the dry debris around the compound it would be devistating if dry lightning caught the entire place on fire.

"Cleo, can you and some of the Warriors, Boys and Maidens check out fire safety? I have a call from Linda McMahon waiting for me." Gea said as she walked up on the porch to the main house.

"Yeah, sure. I was getting worried about that myself." Cleo responded standing up. "Keegan, grab a few of the boys and meet me by the training ground."

"Yes, Mom." He smiled at the two women before bounding off the steps.

The main office was where all the work was done, at least paper work. Legal stuff, birth certificates, personal files and stuff like that on all the women and children in the compound. All open for everyone. If someone were to leave, they would take their stuff and do so if they pleased. Sharyl was already up in the office talking on the phone. Her gray hair had been swept back in a long ponytail as she spoke softly over the phone.

"Yes, and she just stepped in. Mrs. Linda McMahon on the phone for you, Aegea." She said.

"Thank you Sharyl." She smiled at the silver haired woman. "Hello, this is Aegea, the Queen of the Vegas Faction." She said cradling the phone to her ear.

"That is a strange name." The woman said. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this kind of thing. I'm Linda McMahon. I've been told that my husband has been having a hard time contacting you."

"As I would suspect." She commented. "We're not in the business of dealing with men."

"Yeah, which is why I found a phone number out of New York. Actually finding that Queen was a little bit easy. I didn't know your people liked to drink in the rough parts of the city."

"All people have different wants and needs. Mine are simple. But we're all about the safety of women, girls, boys under the age of eighteen, at least in my Faction. So what is it that you want out of me?"

"Well, considering that what you did has boosted the ratings a fair bit, how about a part in the show? We'd pay you handsomely."

"We have anonymous benefactors helping us, we don't need your money." Aegea said reclining in the computer chair she was sitting in.

"That doesn't make sense."

"We're in an underground world, Mrs. McMahon. What we do is no concern to the patriarchal society. Because I'm well aware that this phone call is being listened to by your husband."

There as a shuffling sound and muffled voices going on in the background. Ah Ha, she knew it. Only a man would worry about a conversation that his wife was having.

"But we have come to the conclusion that we will do this for your show, but on our conditions."

"That would be?"

Gea smirked to herself. "We will discuss that the next time you perform in Vegas. Which is when?"

"In a month." She said.

In a month huh? Then that would put them in September some time. "Any big pay per views in that month?"

"It would be the next Raw show after that. Our Pay per views are usually held in the later part of the months."

Gea looked up at the ceiling, counting the days that would require for them to have the three men. But one aspect escaped her for a second, jumbling up the invisible numbers over her head.

"There is one thing that we have to know before we settle on a deal. Of those three men, are any of them in relationships, and or married?"

"Uh, no. Actually that was the reason why they were going to Vegas. Dean Ambrose lives in Vegas. Apparently all three suffered break ups just before that and requested some time off, a weekend which they spent a whole week because of concussions and luckily no broken bones."

Gods be praised for that one, if she was a religious person. "That's good. Call to set up an appointment, only for the show. No contact before then. And go through the same channels of getting this number."

"Why?"

"We always change them. Prevents men from tracking us. Have a nice day, Ma'am." Gea said before hanging up.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her A-line bobbed haircut.

"Trouble?" Sharyl asked from the doorway.

"I think we're going to have those three sign a non disclosure contract." Gea said, swiveling around to look at the Crone woman.

She nodded, leaning her shoulder on the door jam. "Seems to be a fair one. To ensure they don't speak about what we do around here, or say."

"Yeah."

She looked me over. "So which one of the men have you taken a shining for."

Gea rolled her eyes at the older woman as she stood up. "That's no concern to you, Sharyl."

Cleo laughed as she approached the door. "Honey, I maybe too old for them but I am not blind. The man I got out of the car, he was massive, a warrior brother but the Sisters Poly and Nesia says that he's Samoan. The man was built but he's too young for my taste."

"Prior to the crash, the one named Dean Ambrose in the WWE, but Jon Good in reality, looked at me as we waited for the light to change. He had a cockiness to himself, self assurance. He's good looking, but the other two are better at it than he is. But there was something in his eyes that really interested me."

"And with your own clock ticking you want to make sure that you at least have one daughter to pass on the tradition of being a Queen." The former Queen herself said. She didn't ask, she knew the other woman so well.

"If I have one chance to have any child, then I am going to take it." Gea concluded the conversation as she walked around her second in command.

* * *

** Well there it is, another update. I hope you got a good idea about what the life Gea and the rest of the Amazons live in. Thanks for the reviews, it's good to know you guys like this story so far even if it isn't the kind of story that I am known to write. More to come soon. **


	5. Chapter 4

"When are they going to be here?" Jon asked.

The last time he had seen the Amazons was when that Queen and her side kick came by the same arena the Monday Night Raw had been getting set up at and saved that woman. He was really interested in seeing her again. Of course he hadn't been awake when she and the other twelve dropped by the hospital to check in on him, Joe and Colby.

It was another day in the WWE, another meeting. This time though Queen Aegea was supposed to show up for a negotiation on whether they were going to be in the show. The rest of Monday's performers were gathered around where the ring was going to be set up, it hadn't yet been constructed because of this meeting that was in place.

Triple H looked scared as he glanced at his wife and mother in law. "The meeting should start soon. They said that if they are allowed to be here then they are coming through the front doors."

Joe was standing with his cousins and Jimmy Uso's wife Naomi. Colby and Jon were the only two of the three men that didn't see the approaching females walking from one of the entrance doors that would lead down into the main performance area. Actually it was John Cena that had alerted everyone to the black clad women in leather jackets and vests.

"Here they come." He said, nodding behind Jon and Colby.

Thirteen, there were thirteen of them walking towards the meeting area and it was Queenie herself leading the pack. They actually were descending the stairs that The Shield was going to be using for the show the next day.

"Gentlemen," Aegea greeted Jon and Colby as she slid her sun glasses up her nose so that they were perched on top of her head.

She was still wearing her holstered gun, which was starting to become a major turn on for him. And when she was within arms reach of Jon, she turned her head to look at him. The woman next to her, with her long raven colored hair that curled slightly over her shoulders, was looking him over just as much as Jon was to Aegea.

"How are you feeling?" Her question for Jon, maybe even Colby.

"It has been two months and now you ask that?" CM Punk asked.

Her gaze fell on the punk of the company. Aegea's stance widened as her hand came to rest on her holstered gun, turning just the upper half of her body towards him. The older wrestler shoved his fiance AJ Lee behind him. Then her eyes flicked over towards where Joe was standing with his cousins. She seemed to count each of the three men, making sure that they were all there.

"We have our reasons, just I'm sure you have yours." Aegea finally said. "Why no contact in two months, personal reasons. I'm not going to be asking you why you decided to be a wrestler. You work by a code of conduct, to get respect you have to earn it. Well that is a good starting point with us. We respect the company but we would rather not have anything to do with it."

"And yet…" he prodded.

"And yet here we are ready to negotiate a peace treaty with this company." She held her hands out at her sides before her hand went to her gun yet again.

Jon couldn't help but notice something, or someone was missing. "Hey, where's Big Mama?" He asked.

Her head snapped around to look at him. "You mean Cleo, my second in command. She's not here for her own personal reasons. Rune is in her place because thirteen are the number the Amazons travel in together."

Rune, the young looking blond girl that appeared to be nearly five foot ten in height stood next to Lyra, the girl that Colby ended up talking to when he was awake in the hospital. Jon had missed his chance at talking to the one known as Aegea. And now he couldn't bring himself to actually speak without acting like an ass. Hence the reason for his Big Mama comment.

"So, are we just going to chat or are we going to get this under way?" John Cena asked.

"Our dealings are with your superiors, Gorilla." She bit at him, her mood souring it seemed like. "With their wives present we will only talk to them. If anything I don't want us to have anything to do with your patriarchal perception."

All because of his comment on social media and on that The Amazons were freaks on motorcycles. Women didn't belong on motorcycles, he said. And apparently they had heard about it some how.

"Gorilla? That's a nice one." Jon commented.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said, a twitch of her lips told him she was fighting to smile at him.

He couldn't help the goofy smile that spread out on his face.

"So just name the amount and we'll pay it." Vince McMahon said.

"We don't take money from men." Aegea said, her thumb running a circle around the handle of her gun. "But we do want something in return."

Triple H and Vince McMahon looked at each other, brows raised. They didn't know what these women wanted.

"In exchange for being in your show tomorrow, we want them." Aegea motioned to Colby, Joe and Jon himself.

A wave of shock shifted through the performers that were gathered around in the area.

"We can't do that." Triple H said.

"Guess that's that then. Let's go." Aegea started to turn away.

"What do you mean you want us?" Colby asked the silent question that had been floating around Jon's head.

Aegea was a unique woman. He had to give her that. She acknowledged Colby's question with a nod of her head and then turned her attention to Vince McMahon.

"You know we don't have dealings with men, everyone knows that. But when we do have a an inclination to deal with men it is on our own terms."

Jon wondered what it would be like to be with a woman like Aegea. She was young looking, she didn't look any older than himself. She wore black leather pants that matched her black jacket with a laurel leaf pin on the collar. She also wore a black tank top, her pants went into black motorcycle boots. The chick next to her wore a burgundy halter top under a black leather jacket with leather chaps hiding the short booty shorts that were under them. That one looked like the kind of woman he would have wanted to spend a wild night with. Aegea, she seemed different and he wanted to know why he was intrigued with her.

Something was familiar with her and he didn't know why.

"So, if you do agree to being in the show with The Shield what, you all get them for one night."

"A night each." She said.

He couldn't help the smile that seemed to appear on its own accord. He liked this woman, the women she was with were all intriguing. Maybe this would be a good thing for him. Just a dream come true to be with a lot of women and relish in the glow of sex every day for thirteen days.

Colby nudged him. "Dude, have a little respect." He mumbled, glancing over at the dark strawberry blond that was one shade off from being a true red head.

The girl, who was named Lyra, was the one that stood at Colby's bed side. Jon learned that Big Mama Cleo and the two identical Polynesian twins with a few others were the ones to pull Joe out. Lyra and two others managed to get Colby out. It was Aegea and Countess with two others that had gotten Jon out of the driver's side window with much effort. He'd seen the footage that had been uploaded to the Internet of the thirteen biker women pulling him and his Shield stable mates out of the car before it burst into flames. Now she was standing so close to him, so close he could almost touch her but he wasn't going to do anything.

"Thirteen nights?" Vince asked.

"Thirteen days and thirteen nights, on the fourteenth day you get them back. And what we do in those thirteen days are only our business. You won't make it yours. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, as that lovely saying goes. What happens with us stays with us. You three won't kiss and tell, will you?"

"I'm not going." Joe said. "That's not my kind of thing.

She hummed at that statement. "What a shame, Big Guy. You're quite popular amongst the others. An Adonis physique, beautiful eyes and a dark exterior. What a compelling package to own but not share."

"Along with a great posterior." One other woman said, then the whole lot of them broke out into wooes and laughter.

One of the twins gave the other a high five as their attention turned towards Joe and his cousins.

"I'm all for it." Jon said, eager to agree to whatever these women wanted out of him.

Colby didn't look as forthcoming with his answer. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his sneakered feet.

"If I say yes, will I have a choice?"

"Everyone should have a choice, honey." Aegea said in a voice that almost sounded like a mother, one Jon was not accustomed to hearing especially from someone so young. "If you don't go along with it, then we walk out of here out of your life and we won't have anything more to do with this company. As simple as that."

"Right. You just live for promiscuity." CM Punk said

"We take lovers, we do with them as we want and then they are let go on their free will. If that's how the Amazons of antiquity did it then we can do it ourselves. We can always have a few more Amazons amongst our ranks, actually we need it and we want it. What happens afterwards is our business, not any of yours."

"I think it does. If I have a kid then I want to be there for the child." Joe said, crossing his large arms.

"Then you're one of the better ones." She squeezed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, squeezing her eyes shut. "We have a yes vote, two more then we will agree to be involved in the show but only with The Shield and no one else."

"Deal." Vince and Triple H chorused together.

Colby and Joe shared a look of confusion. They didn't look too thrilled, not like Jon had been.

"Come on guys, don't do this. You may never return alive." Cena said.

"Does he ever shut his fucking mouth?" A woman asked.

"Countess," Aegea looked at the raven haired woman with the flattened nose.

Countess, name fit her for some reason. Jon liked her and she apparently liked him in return because she gave him a smile that could melt a man into a puddle of lust and drool if they weren't careful. Maybe she would be a fun one.

"Uh," Colby looked at the women in front of him, but his gaze finally fell to the one named Lyra. "Okay, I guess I can join in the bandwagon."

All that left was Joe's consent, and he wasn't giving it freely.

"Cuz, don't. Who knows what may happen." One of his cousins said.

"Yeah , you may end up missing or worse." The other added.

The black streaked blond girl, as young looking at Lyra was, spoke up. "Work will be involved, but not anything that would require sex as payment. Didn't you say that they would have to do manual labor, Queen Aegea?"

"Yes, they would. Cutting firewood, clearing brush, anything that would help The Amazons' daily lives easier would be best. If he won't entertain us with his body, then he can just work off his life debt."

Life debt? Oh, Jon realized she was talking about the oldest con in the book. They saved their asses and now they want something in return. If they couldn't have sex with him then he was going to pay the debt off by working around wherever the women called home. Did they even have a place or did they just live off the road on their motorcycles?

"Okay, only because you put it that way." Joe finally accepted the offer. But he didn't say that to Aegea, he was talking to the blond haired girl wearing the blue jeans and black leather jacket over a graphic tee of some hard rock band.

So it was going to happen. For thirteen days and thirteen nights The Shield were going to be at the mercy of a gang of biker women.

Only they would have to survive the next night Raw show in order to do it.

* * *

Coming back to the arena the next night, right before the show was to begin, Gea and the rest of the Amazons were filled in on what they were going to do.

"So, what, we step in and protect them?" Nesia asked, leaning on her sister's shoulder as they looked at the packet of papers that were handed to each of the thirteen women.

"Pretty much." Stephanie McMahon said, glancing at the twins and then turned her attention back to Aegea. "I don't want you wearing guns in the show. We have to uphold an image."

"So do we. The others won't have their sidearms, but my glock is staying strapped to my thigh." Gea said.

"Why?"

"It's the sign of the Queen." Countess filled the business woman in.

"You can't just leave it out for once?"

"Like Mr. Cena, I'm the face of this faction of Amazons, without me there will be no use for us. I'm the one that decided to put our image in your show. The least that I can do is have my rights as an American to carry my side arm. I'm licensed to have an open carry, as long as it is in plain view then it isn't illegal for me. But due to the underage fans you seem to accumulate, it's only going to be me that carries the weapon."

Gea knew that her way of life differed from Stephanie McMahon's life. She had been handed everything she wanted, she had the life that a lot of the women she was surrounded with didn't have. They were treated like crap and Stephanie was treated like a princess. She obviously didn't have to worry about being beat up on a daily basis.

"As long as you don't use it."

"Let me tell you something, ma'am, if one of those men decides to grab at me or one of the Warriors here I'll be making sure he leaves here with a limp or he's going to be the one shooting blanks for the rest of his life." She promised Stephanie.

The business woman had the thirteen women escorted to their front row seats just as the doors were opening for the fans to come in. They sat down in their spots and had to wait at least two hours into the show before their part in the show was going to happen. Gea sat at the far end of the group with Rune at her side. But sitting through two hours of a sports show was the least of their worries, it was what they were expected to do for the show.

"I'm so nervous, Gea." Rune said, leaning into the other woman, her body pressing close to Aegea's.

Gea smiled, reached up and cupped Rune's slender face with her knuckle gloved hand. "Everything will be all right. Just aid Poly and Nesia with protecting Roman Reigns." She had to speak up louder as the fans started to really show up.

Rune seemed to relax at that thought. Aegea had seen the reactions of both Rune and Lyra when she had stationed them to act as protectors for Roman and Seth. They were starting to act like real teenagers, something they had been neglected to do for most of their young lives. Maybe now they could grow up and be women, to maybe fall in love. Aegea didn't miss the looks that Colby had when in regards to Lyra, she had also seen the almost instant attraction that Rune had for Joe even though she was a new recruit to the bikers.

As more and more of the audience came into for the show, Aegea herself was getting nervous. Her knee wouldn't stop shaking, her foot jumping and she kept looking around the area. She scowled when some of the men sitting behind the Amazons were making rude gestures and comments aimed at the women. Gea stood up called out to two of her Warriors.

"Poly, Nesia, are those men bothering you?" She asked standing up and looking at the two women who were being harrassed.

The men saw the Queen's hand on her holstered gun and instantly sat back and closed their mouths.

"I don't think we have a problem now." Nesia said, smiling at her.

Gea sat down and crossed her legs while putting a reassuring hand on Rune's leather covered thigh.

"You know you like like Kaitlyn." A girl, maybe thirteen years old, said from behind Rune's right shoulder.

Rune glanced at her, the dark haired girl was sitting next to a man that was smiling strangely at her. Gea turned her head also and looked at him.

"Thank you." The nineteen year old told the girl.

"But you're better looking." The man said.

"And you just crossed the line." Gea added.

"Dad, come on. They rescued The Shield. They are like the best thing to happen recently. Don't mind my dad, he's got a one track mind."

"There is no excuse for blatant disregard for females." Gea told the girl. "If a man can't respect a woman, she has no chance at real happiness."

"And how would you know?" The father asked.

"I haven't killed any of my lovers." She smirked at him and turned back around to the front and waited.

Nothing about the show intrigued Gea. The matches were the only thing that was relatively nice to watch, the talking bored her. It was not necessarily kept a secret that The Amazons were there, every so often a cameraman would film them and it was amazing that none of the thirteen women made any move to look excited about the show. Countess, though, smiled evilly at the camera if they focused on her.

The two hours they had to wait for their part in the show came when The Shield's music came on. The thirteen women turned their attention across from them where The Shield was entering through the crowd on the other side of the arena. Dean Ambrose led the way, with Seth behind him and Roman bringing up the rear. The three men came through the area where the announcer's table was located, all three looking at the women who slowly one by one stood up in respect for the three men.

"Feed Me More." Gea heard that before some music began.

He was Ryback and he was going to be against Roman Reigns. The women sat down and waited for the signal that would be given to them for their spot in the show.

But what was expected of them was to step in when The Shield was being attacked by heel wrestlers. Once Roman had speared Ryback, a slew of wrestlers came out to the top of the ramp on the stage. That was when the worker signaled for The Amazons to get up.

Gea stood up and hopped over the barrier that kept the fans from the ring. After she hopped the barrier Rune and Lyra followed. This was different for them, protecting three men. Everyone thought that The Amazons didn't deal with men, unless it was with pain. And seeing The Sin City Amazon Queen with her holstered gun standing out front at the bottom of the ramp made the performers stop midway down towards the ring.

The twins got up on the edge of the ring and motioned to The Shield to get on out. Aegea stood facing the gathered Heels on the ramp and with Countess on the other side of her, she knew that eventually they would be able to leave without issues.

Escorting The Shield unharmed up the ramp was what had been expected of them. But what wasn't expected was a tall man with his hair in a ponytail to reach out and grab Gea by the elbow. A collective gasp and boos erupted from the audience as the obviously short woman stood with her hand on her gun looking at the man. He did exactly what she told the company not to do. At least it was with her and not someone like Lyra or Rune he grabbed.

Dropping her hand from the gun, Gea pulled her right foot back and swung it hard up against the man's groin. He let go of her arm and with him leaning forward she brought her knee up and connected it with his nose before watching him writhe in pain on the stage.

"Let's go." Gea was heard calling out.

Surrounded by women, the leader wearing a gun holstered to her leg, The Shield followed the women back stage. Rune in front of Roman with Poly and Nesia acting as bodyguards to their race brother. Lyra was guiding Seth, her small hand gripping the back of his many strapped vest and everyone made it backstage without any more of an incident.

"You know, thanks." Dean said as they approached the back door of the arena.

Pushing it open, Gea turned to look at the three men. "Thanks for what?"

"Saving our butts, twice." Seth elaborated.

"It's not a free thing." She said. "You have to pay us back."

"How?" Roman asked.

She pulled a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and tucked it into the top of Dean's vest. "Be at those coordinates tomorrow on time. You'll be staying with us for awhile." She turned back to the open door. "You belong with the Amazons now, Gentlemen, so you better not let us down. If you disappoint us, we'll be hunting you down."

And that was something she had promised the company she would do, hunt them down and get pay back for crossing The Amazons.

* * *

**There you go, another update. Hope you liked it. Have to go, see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

Joe rolled his gray eyes as he saw another text from his mother. "Damn it, the twins have already told everyone what has been going on."

Jon was sitting shotgun as Colby, the one who knew about GPS shit, drove to the designated area. They had to leave a five o'clock in the morning each man lugging there two bags each. Jon wasn't worried, it didn't seem like it at least. Colby seemed hard to know what was going on in his head. Joe knew that he couldn't stop thinking that doing this was going to lead to his premature death.

"Why aren't your folks talking to you?" Jon asked Colby who had not really said anything about the situation at hand.

Colby shook his head. "I had a run in with an Amazon group when I was younger. I respect them, I really do. I'm just…I guess unsure would be the best way to describe the way I feel. Mom knows what's going on but that's the most of it."

Jon hadn't said much of anything. Joe didn't know what was going on his friend's head but it couldn't be all that bad. Beer and babes was Jon's motto in life.

After a thirty minute drive out north of Las Vegas, they pulled off onto a small driveway that went to a local desert park. Actually it was fairly close to where Jon liked to go jogging out in the desert.

"Hey, I know this place. I park here and then go for a jog." Jon said sitting up straighter.

"We're here ahead of time. Do you think they'll be here?" Colby asked as he pulled into a parking space near a public bathroom.

Who knows, Joe thought as he opened his door and stepped out. The weather was chilly for that morning. The ground was dry and with it being in the swing of summer, there were clouds that lightly dotted the sky. They were big clouds, the kind that could possibly bring rain to the desert soon.

"So where are they?" Colby was heard asking.

Joe stretched, feeling his tank top shirt rise up on his stomach slightly. As he did that there was a whistle. A very feminine whistle that was followed by a series of laughter.

"How's it Race Brother!" The one twin known as Poly asked, waving a long slender and tattooed arm in the air. Right beside her was her identical sister, Nesia, from what Joe remembered of the two.

The thirteen women, fourteen with Big Mama Cleo added to the bunch, walked out of the trees that were nearly packed tight around the parking lot. He watched the fourteen women approach, with Aegea walking out in front with her two sidekicks Lyra and Rune falling in step with her.

Joe couldn't help but appreciate that Rune was now wearing jeans, boots and a red halter top with a red bandanna tied around her neck. She looked a bit older now but still she appeared to be young, thin and willowy, like a baby horse that hadn't grown into it's long legs yet. She glanced at Joe and he smiled, which pretty much hard not to do. She was a cute lanky girl with those big blue eyes and full lips.

"Race brother?" Jon asked as the women neared him.

"Something we came up with. Race brother just means someone from Hawaii." Nesia, the identical twin, said. "Sign of respect."

"I'm Samoan born in Florida."

"We're Polynesian, which explains the names we use." Poly said. "I'm Poly and Nesia is my twin sister. We're the trike riders."

He could see that like him they were sporting their own tattoos. Signs of Samoan warriors, but females were less likely to wear them. Apparently they had a right to wear them.

Gea help her gaze on Jon for whatever reason. Unlike a lot of the women, her body was bare of any tattoos, at least from what he could see. Today she was dressed in jeans with her black holster on her thigh, clipped to her belt and the black handle of her familair gun hanging out for everyone to see. Her eyes slid over to Colby who approached Lyra, hugging the girl in the process. Her startled yelp made The Queen cast a glare of the youngest member of The Shield. But he she saw that he wasn't doing much of anything other than hugging the strawberry blond, she looked at him.

"Two bags each, am I correct?" Joe asked, indicating to his bags that he was taking out of the trunk.

"You'd be correct." She glanced at Cleo, who nodded to the twins again. "We'll be getting kinky with you, gentlemen. You'll be blindfolded."

Oh shit, Joe thought as he looked at her and then at Countess, the raven haired woman that seemed to be staring holes into Jon's crotch. Countess was the one that produced a burlap sack and shoved it over Jon's head without the man preparing himself. Rune was a little more hesitant when it was apparent why she was wearing the bandanna in the first place.

"Here," she held the red cloth out to him. "Tie this around your eyes." She said.

Joe inclined his head towards her, but didn't take the bandanna. He wanted to see if she would do it for him, just to see how comfortable she was around him. He heard her sigh before she stepped closer to him, her long fingers fumbling with the blindfold that would cut off his sight all together.

"What's with the cloak and dagger business?" Joe heard himself ask.

"The cloak and dagger business is for our protection, Boy. We haven't had a man, any man, on the compound in years, you three would be the first." Cleo said, and it sounded like she was really close to him now.

He was sure that Lyra had blindfolded Colby by the time some of the women had grabbed their luggage and he felt a smaller hand on his forearm, urging him forward. At first he felt unsteady on his feet, uncertainty about where he was going and having to put his trust in the person to guide him. Countess laughing made it seem like she was having fun with something.

"Tess!" Gea snapped at the woman.

"What?" The other woman asked.

He really wanted to know what was happening. But the hand that was guiding him never left Joe's arm. Joe felt the cement give way to dirt, he nearly stumbled but the hand on his arm tightened as another caught his elbow.

"Easy there, Roman." Rune said, her body felt closer to his than it had been before.

"It's Joe outside of the company. You can call me Joe."

"Then you can call me Rune." Her voice may have been soft but it was distant at the same time. It was like she was uncertain about the entire thing.

"Countess!" Gea yelled, and Joe felt himself come to a stop moments later.

"I'm just playing, Gea."

"Go ahead and tell everyone we're coming." Aegea said, her tone unwavering. She was pissed off about something that the woman Countess had done.

"But..." the other woman tried to object.

"I mean it, Countess. Go on ahead and tell everyone we're coming."

"You okay, Ambrose?" Joe asked.

"Think so." His friend's gruff reply was from ahead of Joe. He wasn't sure where Colby was at in that moment. "I was getting groped in the dark. Not that I don't mind."

"Well I do." Aegea snapped at his remark. "There is a time and place, that is neither here and now. Playing How Long Will It Take Before Ambrose Walks Into A Tree is not necessary."

After that little moment the group set off again. Joe wasn't sure how long it had been that they were walking but it seemed like the weather was steadily growing hotter. Every once in a while there was the sound of a twig getting snapped, some of the women were talking about Cabins or whatever, and about the lunch that was going to be served in the Mess Tent. Most of what he was hearing sounded like something straight out of a war movie, like MASH or something like that. Were these women military trained?

Joe caught a root and felt himself lurch forward. Only one hand scraped at the foliage littered ground because Rune had held up the rest of his upper body preventing him from scratching up his other hand and his knees.

"Easy there, Boy." A stronger hand gripped his bicep as the two sets of hands pulled him back to his feet. "The others wouldn't want to see the cute one all banged up." Cleo advised him and with a pat on his back he could make out that she walked ahead of him.

It wasn't long after that when apparently they got to where they were going. Rune made him come to a stop and then she was pulling at the ties to his blindfold. He could heard dinging as someone hit a bell of some sort. It almost sounded like a bell from a train or a boat, maybe even one of those Western triangles that signaled dinner. Whatever it was he could make out voices approaching, a lot more than the fourteen women with him.

When his blindfold was taken off he saw the scope of why everything was a secret to the three men and most of the world.

There were women, most with scars, some donning the same black leathers as the bikers. But it was the children, both boys and girls, that took Joe by surprise.

Was this what the Amazons were hiding?

* * *

**I'm changing the pacing up a little. There has been a lot going on for me so this chapter and many of the others will be this short. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 6

Aegea could see their shocked expressions. Joe more so because she was certain he was the one that thought the littlest of the Riders.

"You only see thirteen Riders at a time because it's a rule we live by. But this is why keeping our whereabouts secret. A lot of these women and children are victims of men and their anger."

Her green eyes scanned the three men as they stood still and rigid, not really gawking in Jon's and Colby's case but she could see the bewilderment on Joe's. His gray eyes were large and round, his mouth slightly open in a small O. Rune came to stand next to him as if trying to give him some support.

"This is why we do not deal with men all that much. Men have given a lot of these women scars that they wear fresh every day. So don't be surprised if they turn away from you if you try to talk to them." She told them, mostly in Joe's case.

"You run an underground railroad for battered women?" He asked.

"Underground railroad, that's a nice way of putting it, Boy." Cleo said.

"Mama!" Keegan yelled running up.

The nearing thirteen year old boy hugged Cleo. Aegea could see the shock that was now starting to show on Jon's and Colby's faces. They were not expecting to see a boy that was as tall as they were to go running up to Big Mama Cleo. She was growing fond of that name actually, from the various little conversations The Queen and her Second in Command shared since the night Aegea went on television.

"I knew she was a Mama." Jon stated as his eyes darted to the women and children milling about in the compound.

Aegea stepped from Jon's side. "Listen up everyone, these men are the three that owe us Amazons their lives. They will be staying here for thirteen days and thirteen nights, they will be leaving on the fourteenth day. They will be staying in the men's cabins and there will be a curfew for all the children while they stay here. You underaged maidens will not go anywhere near these men, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Queen Aegea." A chorus of young women sounded.

"Good, now go back to your chores and lessons. You three, follow me." She motioned to the three men. "You'll be shown around the compound and then you'll be shown to where you'll be staying while you're here."

Gea started walking making the various women step back, not because of her but because of the three men that followed her. She didn't see what Jon's reaction was to the entire thing, he was rather good at hiding his expressions from the little time that she had known him. Colby was oddly quiet and Joe seemed to be deep in thought.

"This is the main house, this is where my office is located. This is where your phones will be houses. If you want to call your families I will allow it but only in my pressence. I'm allowing you that one offer, Joe." Aegea turned to look at the Samoan man.

"My mother will thank you for that." He responded.

"Behind the main house, as you can see is where the Warrior bunk houses are located. Over there," she pointed near a far side of the property, "That is where the women's cabins are located, the ones with children. You are forbidden on ever going over there, especially at night. If a woman wants to talk to you then she will approach you. If you go over there, you must be in the presence of an Amazon."

Lyra lightly touched Colby's arm. "A lot of these women are afraid of men." She told him.

"I understand. It wouldn't be the first time I've come in contact with an Amazon."

Aegea turned to him. "What do you mean by that?" She nearly demanded of him.

"When I was younger a group of Amazons came by my house and took away my neighbors, who were living in an abusive house with a man. So yes, I understand now what you are doing." He tried to sound sincere and she appreciated his honesty.

"Okay," Gea turned away. "As you can see that big building is the barn, which is where most of the work supplies are located and the bikes and other vehicles we use around here. If you need anything find a Warrior and she'll get it for you." That way the three men had no way of leaving, running away.

She showed them the Mess Tent, which was where meals were going to be taken.

"Over back there is the training ground. There is a shed which holds out modest weight room if you're so inclined to use it. Maybe you could give the boys tips on weight training. And the showers are over there as well."

"Seems fair enough." Joe said.

Jon still hadn't said a thing. Aegea made a mental note to talk to him about what was going on in his head for later.

"Gea," she looked a Joe. "I mean, Aegea…"

"If you prefer to address me as Gea then that's fine." She assured him. "What do you need, Joe?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Where are we going to be staying?"  
"On the far side of the property, near the boys bunk houses and their cabins."

"So you do keep the boys from the girls."

"No, the boys are teenagers and are more independent now. We thought it would be best if they had their own living areas, which they seem to enjoy. You'll be staying in the men's cabins that are on that side."

She knew the place was a bit run down, but that was what all the factions had to deal with. The men's cabins were one room buildings with their own porches what held a chair and a small table out front. They were pretty much log cabins it looked like with doors and drapes hanging in the window. On the inside Aegea was sure that the men would have a lot of time to themselves to fix the place up.

"You'll be expected to clean the rooms yourself." She told them as they walked to each cabin that was side by side with the other.

A grand total of five men's cabins were set up, side by side. Jon went into the first available cabin, Colby in the one next to him and Joe took up the middle of the five cabins all together.

"Here, Colby." Lyra said handing him one of his suitcases that had been taken to the compound with him.

Gea could see the smile the spread out on Colby's face when he took one of the suitcases from her. Serena was the other one to hand off his suitcase.

Countess came walking up. "So, Gea, what are they expected to do?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the raven haired woman, Aegea turned back to the men. "Men's cabins are for the men to upkeep. You'll be expected to clean them. Around here, everyone works to make the place livable."

"Can we help though?" Rune asked her.

"As long as they don't make you do all the work, I don't see an issue with it."

Rune and Lyra looked at each other and then moved off across the large compound towards the main house. They would be getting cleaning supplies and bedding, at least for Colby and Joe. Jon seemed to be on his own. Aegea moved back away from the cabins, just to keep an eye on everything going on in the place. Cleo joined her while Countess left to follow Lyra and Rune.

"Dude, there's a spider the size of a bat in here." She vaguely heard Colby yell to his friends.

"If that's so, I'm feeding this rat to it." Jon retorted.

And just before they were out of ear shot, Joe was heard sneezing nearly hysterically. A bunch of the women were snickering at this. It's like these men had never lived in the wilderness before, apparently. Aegea knew this would be a lot to take in for the three men.

"We need to keep an eye out on them." Cleo said. "The men I don't think we have anything to fear about. But Countess, she is the one I don't trust all of a sudden."

All of a sudden seemed to sum it up for Gea as well. It's like she was obsessed with Jon Good for whatever reason. He was a handsome man, a physique not any normal man would possess in the world that she lived in.

"Do you think she'd be able to do something to him." Gea said stopping at a nearby tree.

"Emotionally, that would be a yes." Cleo turned to look at the men's cabins and smiled when Jon chased one of the biggest rats I had ever seen around here. "Physically, unless she got him really drunk, I don't think she'd be able to."

"Do we keep alcohol around here?" She asked.

Joe came out with another sneezing fit. He nearly looked like a dog that got into a fireplace. Dust fell from his body like snow, and when he tried dusting his shirt and pants it looked like small explosions every time he patted himself.

"I don't think so but with no one making sure that Countess isn't hoarding alcohol, she did say she had dibs on Jon tonight." Cleo said, watching the sneezing man.

There was a high pitched squeal and Colby came out of his cabin, followed by a ring tailed raccoon who, if it had a voice, would be laughing at him. Really, that guy was a cute and funny, and a scared little boy all in the same package. Jon stood at the door to his cabin, holding his ribs, pointing at Colby who had stumbled and fell into a mud hole one of the boys decided to make earlier.

"Colby," Lyra said looking down at him as she walked up with some pillows and blankets. "Oh Colby, are you okay?"

Cleo leaned in close to Aegea. "I think she's a late bloomer."

"Rune, too." She added nodding to the girl that was walking towards the cabin where Joe was still trying to get the dust off.

Cleo and Gea tilted their heads in curiosity. Lyra was helping Colby out of the mud pit and Rune was handing Joe a cloth to help get the dust off of his shirt.

"How much you want to bet that they'll help those men clean the cabins." Countess said from behind me.

Gea and Cleo looked at her. "A true gentleman would act like an equal to a woman. We may have said that they needed to clean it themselves but if they tell the women that they can do it themselves but if they let the women to help them then it is still okay."

She bumped Gea's shoulder as she headed straight for Jon's cabin. He smirked at Countess, as the queen had expected him to do. But then he looked right at Gea and smiled a little bigger, waving to her at the same time. What a goof, she thought but couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips.

"Well, I think you have a fan." Cleo leaned into Aegea's ear. "Come on, let's go get things done around here today."

Reluctantly, as the Queen, Aegea had other obligations to take care of. At least during daylight hours she knew that Countess wouldn't try anything.

It was night time that she wasn't so sure the other woman could contain herself.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this update. I'm still busy so I hope you like the shorter chapters that will be coming up. It's actually the next chapter that I am not so sure you all will like. But I'll worry about that when I actually revise it.**


End file.
